Heaven On Earth
by Hell-Later-On
Summary: We stayed there, eyes closed enjoying every second of this incredible closeness, resisting the the urge, the need, to go pass those agonizing millimetres between our greedy mouths. [Four/Tobias Eaton One-Shot]


**Heaven On Earth**

**Tobias One-Shot**

He was so mesmerizing, tall and strong, fearless. I was quite frail even though I had build up some muscle since my initiation, still I wasn't as grand and brave as he was. Every now and then I would steal glances at him, watch his deep chocolate brown eyes observe the world, brows slightly furrowed, lips lightly parted. He seemed so calm and serene watching over everyone, he was our protector, our guardian angel no doubt. He could've been king without anyone protesting. You can imagine my surprise when he demanded _me _to assist him in training the new transfers. When I asked him why me, the year old abnegation transfer, he simply answered: "I lack the sympathizing part, you seem pretty good with the whole 'I know it's hard but keep pushing' part." If only he knew how shy I really was, but how could a girl refuse her crush's request, especially with a dashing smile like his'? So I said yes and there I was, spending every day of my life with the guy I was in love with. Never did I thought that my little girly crush would transform into real love over the following year. There was something about him, the way he smiled at me, the way he always told me everything about anything. Just the way he believed I could do the most wonderful things. Sometimes he would fetch me from my loft on one of his sleepless nights, we would catch a train and go around the city, watch the city sleep, quiet and peaceful under a blanket of stars. We'd challenge each other, get hurt and laugh, be scared and angry, be happy and dreamy. But each morning when we'd see each other's face across the room we'd smile, and keep our secret from the rest of the world. We'd put on a show for the transfers, as if we were barely enduring each other and Eric would play along, but mostly because he believed that us fighting would give the initiates a great example. I'd make speech for the newbies, and he would say something like "Words mean nothing if you don't put them in action" and we'd fight over who is right. He would call me siren for my way, and I quote, to charm people. To make them believe in themselves, enchant them on what they could do, give them dreams, give them hopes. And one day siren turned into "My siren". My heart stopped, the world swayed.

That night when he came to fetch me, we went somewhere different than our usual places. He brought me to this little abandoned house he found into the forest. It was a small cozy little cottage, all the furniture was still in it, everything looked so old but for some reason, it wasn't creepy. It was as if time wasn't destroying it but giving it life, giving it stories to tell, it was giving it the chance to sway softly into it's own oblivion, here hidden in the trees. Four placed blankets on the floor and lighted up a fire in the fireplace. I laid down and looked up, there was a gigantic hole in the roof from which we could see the stars and the moon shinning brightly. He lay besides me and we talked of this and that, talked of our initiates, talked of our lives, talked of our fears. And little by little, the room warmed like our hearts. He was laying on his side watching me as I looked at the darkness up above our heads. I turned my head towards him to admire his features and our eyes met.

My heart was pumping so loud in my chest I was certain he could ear it. He was so breathtakingly handsome with his deep brown eyes, so soft and warm they could've melt any frozen desert or iced heart. His lips so perfectly shaped, so taunting, stretching out into an hypnotizing crooked smile whenever our eyes locked like right in that moment. Not to forget his adorable dimples, theses creases digging down the sides of his cheeks, sculpting flawless features into his soft olive skin. I was so in love with every single thin that formed him, everything that made him who he was. To me, he was perfection on this earth.

Following an urge to touch him, my hand came to rest on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"Wardah." He softly whispered in his low voice and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of my name on his lips.

What was I doing.

I felt him move and I thought it was over, I had ruined it, ruined our friendship thinking he loved me the same way I loved him.

But when I opened my eyes, he had scooted closer, our faces were now inches apart. So close but so far away, like two magnets having a hard time trying not to merge, be one. So close but so far away, I could feel his hot breath on my very own lips, could taste the mint on my tongue, could hear his heartbeat also drumming hard against his rib cage.

He moved again and now our bodies were melting into one another, the heat of the fireplace warm on our skins, the light glowing in our eyes. I could feel every inch of his body firmly pressed against mine, his arm snaking around my waist, his tall hand pressing in the middle of my back, keeping me securely locked with him. Could feel his legs intertwined with mines and every jump and movements of his muscles, the lift and drop of his chest when he breathed. Our lips now overing over each other, millimetres apart, making it so devilishly tempting, yet none of us moved. We stayed there, eyes closed enjoying every second of this incredible closeness, resisting the the urge, the need, to go pass those agonizing millimetres between our greedy mouths.

Finally, after seconds that seemed like minutes, hours. We finally dived into each other.

And it was heaven on earth. It was like living in a dream. Like drinking every single stars that was shinning in the dark blue sheet above our heads. Feeling it burning down to my fingertips tracing the skin alongside the moving muscle of his strong jaw. As if my insides were glimmering, bursting out into electricity. It was perfect. More than what I had ever expected it to be, it was with the man I loved in a moment absolutely breath-taking. And we kissed, over and over again. Lips moving together in perfect synchronization, in tune with a non-existent melody playing in the back of our heads, a melody composed by thoughts than no one could ever explain or even comprehend. It was a moment that would never happen again, a moment that was unique in every single way. A moment where his body moving against mine felt like a reassuring home. A home that I would never find anywhere else again, the shelter of my fears, the shelter of my hopes, of my anger and my happiness, of my love and of my hate. It's like a mirror staring back at you, you see a part of them inside you, as you touch and explore the body of a person so different yet so similar to you. It's as if discovering the world for the first time, discovering this special someone's own world, like between your kisses you are creating a new universe, a new place that only both of you know and will ever know. A world in which no time is allowed, in which the rest of humanity disappears and there are only stars, love and hope. Only shivers and touch. It is a world of light into the darkness of life.

The most perfect night a living thing could wish to live, closed with carnal love, passion filled eyes and greedy mouths. A night of weakness and strength, a night where you give and take. A night that made our bound the strongest link ever seen, it made us reach limits, from the bottom of our hearts to the outer reaches of space. It was a morning of smiles and laughs, of naked skin and light touch. And as we ran across the meadow, the sun rising in the orison, painting the sky with a thousand new colours we had never seen before, we understood that a new life was growing inside our hearts, a new story that was our secret to keep, a new story that was ours to write…

/

Hey There guys :) So this is a one-shot for Littleshy Flower's friend's birthday about Tobias. Hope you all like it and please leave a review :) Happy Birthday Wardah :)

XxX - Hell-Later-On


End file.
